Top of true love
by RisaTouya
Summary: Un simple juego, que te puede costar, Un sueño, que puede hacerse realidad, una triste realidad, que quizas nunca va cambiar
1. Chapter 1

**_Top pf true Love~_**

**_Capitulo 1 ~ La desicion correcta.  
_**

En la escuela, todos estaban esperando ansiosos la salida… mientras Luka miraba el reloj tristemente, deseando que terminara pronto la pesadilla que pasaba cada día al sentarse al lado del escritorio de su mas querido ser … su novio… pero porque no lo parecemos? Se preguntaba cada día.

Maestra: Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana recuerden estudiar, mañana tomare la interrogación.

Todos salieron, quedándose atrás Luka y su mejor amiga Miku.

Miku: Luka mira…-dirigiendo la mirada hacia len y meiko- de nuevo esta coqueteando con meiko… no te molesta? Ustedes son novios…

Luka: -se quedo callada mirando a len como se acercaba mas y mas a meiko, invitándola a salir de ese lugar lleno de estudiantes- Yo… -miraba a miku con una mirada triste y le sonrió con tristeza-

Miku: Luka… -viendo como su amiga sufría apretó el puño, dispuesta a golpear a len- Maldito…

Hasta que llego Kaito

Kaito: Etto Hola Luka –algo nervioso- que linda te ves hoy –sonrojándose- quisieras… ir a tomar un helado… Claro si no te molesta! –con una actitud torpe-

Luka: Claro kaito no debes preocuparte –le sonríe inocentemente- Miku quieres venir?

Miku: Etto no quiero molestarlos :/

Kaito: Si quieres vienes a mí no me molesta! –aun nervioso-

Luka: Entonces vamos! -Tomando de la mano a ambos, miro hacia atrás, la detestable escena que veía cada día en el colegio, su len con cualquier otra chica-

Luka, miku y kaito fueron a una heladería, pidieron sus helados y se sentaron. Después de un largo rato, lleno de risas y anécdotas, kaito recibió una llamada.

Kaito: Alo? Aa si… claro voy para allá… creo que me demorare un poco pero no … claro ya tengo listo todo, ya adiós -corta-

Luka: Que paso? –con mirada curiosa-

Kaito: Bueno creo que las dejare tengo que ir a arreglar las cosas para la fiesta … ya saben mi papa es el dueño y mañana habrá una fiesta masiva y quiere que lo ayude con los preparativos –tomando sus cosas-

Miku: Nos invitaras! –con su sonrisa risueña-

Kaito: Claro! Tu también luka –sonrojándose- adiós luka cuídate –le sonríe- adiós miku.

Kaito sale de la tienda

Luka: Miku… tu también? –la miraba con una sonrisa triste-

Miku: D-de que hablas… -desviando la mirada, sabia de lo que le estaba preguntando su mejor amiga…-

Luka: Solo fuiste una victima lo se… lo apartaste no como meiko y rin…

Miku: -se sorprendió al saber que su amiga ya lo sabia todo- Luka… lo siento… lo siento –hablaba con un tono de voz seco y triste-

Luka: Miku… no te sientas mal… -tomando la mano de su amiga- yo se que no me traicionaste –le sonríe-

Miku: Luka… -no pudo mas, la abrazo y lloro en su pecho recordando todo lo que había pasado-

*~*~ Flash de Miku ~*~*

Miku miraba de lejos como el descarado de len le coqueteaba a reiya una chica hermosa pero muy inocente para saber de lo que len le estaba proponiendo, imbécil como se atreve… esta con luka! –decía miku constantemente hasta que sus ojos vieron lo inevitable… len la había besado, la inocente chica seguía el compas de sus labios, mientras len cada vez profundizaba mas.

Miku: Len! Mujeriego! –grito mientras iba caminado a paso rápido hacia el con la intención de romperle la cara-

La chica se separo rápidamente de el mirando con ojos asustadizos tímidos

Miku: Que crees que haces! Quiero estar contigo por la eternidad no fueron las palabras que le dijiste a luka! Eres un descarado! –le dirigía cada palabra con tal odio, pero no pudo mas cuando el pronuncio tal palabra… "Ella es solo un juego" lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad, que no lo pude soportar… Idiota! –dirigía palma de mi mano a su cara, pero el fue mas rápido, tomo mi muñeca dejando inmóvil, intente hacer fuerza pero no logre soltarla- Maldito… -susurre con tal odio, que reiya-chan, pronuncio débilmente Lo siento… no lo sabia… -después de presenciar esas palabras corrió lejos con la cabeza baja-

Len : Reiya espera! –Grito como pudo, después de soltar mi muñeca- Joder… -susurro- Estúpida isiste que mi presa escapara –me devolvió una mirada fría y arrogante-

Miku: Te lo mereces inútil! Tu estas con luka y aun así te interesas en otras chicas! –Le grite dejando el dolor de mi muñeca de lado-

Len: eso no te interesa… -de repente se dio vuelta, se acerco a mi, su mirada fría cambio a una mirada… pervertida? Si eso fue lo que sentí- Quizás te pusiste celosa… no miku-chan? –Me acaricio el cabello mirándome a los ojos, cada vez acercándose más…-

Miku: De que hablas idiota yo solo intento que luka ya no sufr… -me interrumpió un beso impulsivo, un beso inesperado, lo odie en ese momento, odie no poder controlarme, me odie a mi misma por no poder ser mas fuerte que sus encantos, Len me besaba cada vez mas profundo… yo no quería pero no me resistía, le correspondí el beso unos 20 minutos, hasta que reaccione y lo empuje lo mas lejos posible-

Len: Porque, si la estabas pasando muy bien –con una mirada coqueta-

Miku: Cállate baka… -levante la mirada y le dije con toda la furia- No te acerques más a mí… ni a ninguna chica que no sea luka! Eres un mujeriego sin vergüenza! –Me fui corriendo, llorando a la vez por dentro, le fui infiel a una amiga que confía en mí, y yo le defraude-

*~*~ Fin Flash de Miku ~*~*

Miku: Lo siento Luka… lo siento –susurraba-

Luka: No te preocupes… ya es hora de darle fin a este enigma… -con mirada seria, acariciando el pelo de miku-

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, asi que si no se entiende mucho porfavor comprendanme! xD

Bueno pensaran, porque len y luka estan juntos y len ni la toma en cuenta.

Esta idea de hacer esta historia, fue cuando vi el video de "La sirenita" de megurine luka, es un video hermoso *o* y desde ese momento me gusta la pareja LenxLuka (se que muchos les gusta mas lenxrin, somos pocos los LenxLuka xD) y tambien me ispiro Spice de Len con Rip=Release de Luka, esta historia va mas entorno a spice, para los que no vieron el video, Len canta sobre su vida de mujeriego, teniendo una relacion con luka, pero a el solo le interesa pasarla bien con todas las chicas vocaloid xD

Espero que les haya gustado, seguira la historia, claro si ustedes quieren! Nos vemos!

Pasan por mi fotolog pliis TwT : .com/Ryuugu


	2. Chapter 2

_**Top of True Love~**_

_**Capitulo 2 ~ Ojos de cielo?~  
**_

Pensamiento de Luka~

En clases de francés, me puse a pensar de lo que paso ayer, lo de Miku… y lo de Len, en verdad yo siempre ame a Len pero el no a mi, cuando dije tan seriamente, No te preocupes, ya es hora de darle fin a este enigma… pensé… en que pensaba cuando dije eso?, Claro estaba tan triste y enfadada, que lo dije sin pensarlo… pero aunque eso lo digiera al vacio, tenia la razón, no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados, mientras el coqueteaba y besaba a otras chicas… sabiendo que el estaba conmigo… no lo entiendo porque… porque el me pidió ser su novia, si nunca me toma en cuenta… no lo se…

Fin de pensamiento de Luka~

Maestra: Bueno chicos, acá termina la clase, nos vemos mañana.

Salieron todos de la sala quedando en el patio de la escuela.

Miku: Luka! Que harás … -mirando hacia abajo-

Luka: Ya lo pensé… y hare lo que hace tiempo debía haber hecho… -le dio a Miku una cálida sonrisa que a la vez la obligaba a quedarse ahí mientras ella se dirigía a Len-

Len estaba apoyado en un árbol escuchando música

Luka: Len… -le saca los audífonos brutalmente-

Len: Ash que te pasa, pásame mis audífonos –le quita los audífonos a Luka-

Luka: Len… que soy para ti? –mirándolo fríamente-

Len: Pues… -se acerca a ella y la abraza- mi princesa… -le empieza a besar el cuello-

Luka: Sale imbécil! Hablo enserio! –Alejando a Len- Yo para ti no soy nada… siempre coqueteas con todas menos conmigo que soy tu novia…

Len: Creo que tu no entiendes… nadie se resiste a mis encantos… deberías saberlo… mi deber es ser un Don Juan (ver la canción de Len, Spice subtitulada)

Luka: Entonces porque? Porque me Hiciste tu novia!

Len: Ash aun no entiendes bonita… -le toma el mentón- solo porque desde que llegaste eres la mas atractiva del curso… y no puedo dejar que la mas hermosa se resista a mi… soy la envidia de todos los chicos al estar contigo.

Luka: -se sorprendió antes las frías palabras del amor de su vida… - Pensé que me amabas… -la tristeza se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos-

Len: Luka… -quedo asombrado de la tal belleza de esos ojos… nunca los había presenciado… en realidad, nunca había visto la enorme belleza de la chica que supuestamente era su novia, ya que el solo sabia, por los rumores de los chicos que era una chica hermosa, de un cuerpo bien moldeado, de bellos ojos, y un sedosos cabellos, pero nunca lo comprobó con sus ojos, nunca se había fijado en ella, pero ahora que lo podía apreciar, quedo atrapado en la lindura de la chica quedando como una estatua al frente de ella, mirando esos profundos ojos-

Luka: Eres un imbécil… -le dio una cachetada la que el no pudo esquivar, ya que estaba en el profundo mar de sus ojos- no se si es apropiado decir esto… pero de todos modos aunque no lo parecíamos, éramos novios… así que terminamos! –La chica retrocedió y se fue del lugar a paso rápido, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-

Len quedo en shock por un momento, viendo como la silueta de la chica se alejaba, mientras susurraba en su interior –… soy un tonto, ella se fue llorando-

Luka y Miku se fueron a casa con Kaito, ya que el se ofreció a llevarlas

Kaito: Bueno chicas me voy, nos vemos mañana! Adiós Luka… -se quedo mirando por un rato a Luka- ah adiós Miku.

Kaito cuando se fue lo bastante lejos, Luka y Miku quedaron un rato hablando de lo torpe que a veces era kaito.

Miku: Luka… creo que le gustas a kaito… -desviando la mirada-

Luka: Ahh? No lo se Miku yo no puedo leer los pensamientos –le sonríe-

Miku: Etto yo creo que si… -cambio su mirada a una triste y distante-

Luka: Miku… te gusta kaito? –la miraba curiosamente-

Miku: Que? Yo nooo! Como crees! Jajaja…ja…

Luka: -se figuro una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro- a mí no me engañas Miku! Ajaja te gusta lo se!

Miku: Tu crees que algún día se fije en mi?...

Luka: Claro que si, eres hermosa, cualquier chico lo haría

Miku: Gracias amiga que ama la sardina! –la abraza-

Luka: Oye dijimos que eso era secreto jeje, y tu amante de la cebolla Muajjaa

Miku: Nee que te crees :D!

Kaito se fue pensando en lo bella que era Luka y que el día en la fiesta, se lo confesaría.

* * *

Creo que esta bastante cortito u.u gomen por no subirlo antes, estaba dibujando pedidos :P

Pasen por mi fotolog si :( xD ~ .com/Ryuguu

Ahy de todas formas informare cuando suba el nuevo capitulo nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Top of true Love~_**

**_Capitulo 3 ~ Ahora su sonrisa?  
_**

Bueno chicos creo que ya saben con lo que empezaremos esta clase, espero escuchar buenas voces y una linda letra, ya que tuvieron mas de un mes de ensayo –la profesora dijo al entrar a la sala de clases, a penas llego, siempre justo a las 08:00-

Todos los chicos se arreglaron, y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, mientras la profesora recibía una llamada. La profesora contesto.

Profesora: Si claro, no pensé que la entrevista seria a primera hora, bueno adiós –corta- Chicos, siento que en esta hora no podre tomarles la canción que ustedes crearon para la exposición, creo que lo tomare después de recreo, tengo una entrevista, confió en ustedes mientras este ausente. –La profesora se retira de la sala de clases-

Miku: Ahh! Se me había olvidado la exposición! Que hare! -baja su cabeza con una nube negra sobre su cabeza-

Luka: Tranquila, aun tenemos el recreo para crear algo! La profe dijo que podía ser individual y en pareja, así que tenemos tiempo! –Rompiendo la imaginaria nube negra de la cabeza de Miku, cayendo mucha agua sobre esta-

Miku: Huuu ojala! –mientras se sacudía-

En eso llega Kaito.

Kaito: Hola Luka! Tienes lista la canción?

Luka: Pues no u.u pero me las arreglare de un modo –sonríe-

Kaito: Luka si quieres cantas conmigo… -se sonroja y hacia notar sus nervios, los que apresuradamente intentaba esconder- claro si no te molesta… si quieres puedes cantar poco… la canción es fácil… no te complicara… o quizás si pero… -titubeaba a cada termino de la frase-

Luka se puso a pensar por un minuto, ya faltaba poco para recreo, y pensó… yo escribí una canción hace tiempo, y me la se de memoria, podría cantarla sola, mas Miku no tiene canción, esta muy deprimida… -le echaba una mirada extrañada Miku, quien con el pelo mojado miraba como Kaito esperaba la respuesta de Luka- Eso es! – Dijo la peli rosada en su interior-

Luka: Gracias por la propuesta Kaito, pero ya tengo una canción! Pero como se que eres tímido… -se levanto y levanto a Miku- canta con Miku tiene una bella voz! –Empuja a Miku hacia Kaito-

Miku: Ehh! –Mientras se sonrojaba al estar tan cerca del chico que más amaba-

Kaito: Etto bueno si tú lo dices Luka! –Le sonrío a Luka y después le sonrió a Miku, lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara más-

Justo en ese momento toco la campana para salir a recreo, mientras Luka salía, miro hacia su puesto, que estaba justo al lado de el de Len, y obviamente al mirar su puesto, también miro a Len que seguía ahi sentado, la miraba distraídamente, y cuando se dio cuenta de que Luka lo miraba, torpemente debió la mirada hacia otro lado, a Luka le dio la expresión de que la estaba mirando hace mucho tiempo, y así era Len la estaba mirando desde que llego al salón.

Luka: Bueno chicos vamos a ensayar! –Toma de la mano a Kaito y a Miku-

Kaito y Miku: Etto, si! –Mientras se dejaban llevar por Luka-

Al llegar al patio, los tres amigos se sentaron.

Luka: Bueno chicos… los dejo solos para que ensayen jeje, yo iré a ensayar sola! –poniendo una miraba de 1313- aa si les los advierto… -poniendo mirada de asesina- no quiero que me vallan a molestar a donde yo este ensayando Ok!

Kaito: Etto si… -asustado por la mirada de Luka-

Miku: Jejeje si claro… -en la misma posición de Kaito-

Luka: Buenoo adiós! –mientras se alejaba de ahí, lo mas lejos posible, para poder dejarlos solos- vamos Miku es tu oportunidad –susurraba mientras corría al segundo piso de la escuela-

Kaito: Bueno… etto esta es mi canción! –le muestra el papel a Miku, nervioso como siempre-

Miku: Aww! Esta tan Kawaii! (tierna) me encanta! –le da a Kaito una hermosa sonrisa, aun estando sonrojada-

Kaito: G-gracias… -se lleva la mano la cabeza, y se sonroja por la hermosa sonrisa que Miku le había regalado- entonces… empecemos a ensayar! –mientras pensaba en su interior- Woow nunca me di cuenta lo linda que es Miku, siempre estuve mirando a Luka, por esa razón nunca había apreciado su sonrisa, pero es hermosa-

Miku: -aun sonrojada- Bueno! –toma el papel mientras se decía a si misma, _Vamos Miku tu puedes Tu puedes! Ármate de valor *o*- _Rome and cinderella –leía el titulo de la canción para tranquilizarse- Bueno acá voy!

**Mientras Luka…**

Luka: Veamos… me la se de memoria así que la escribiré –abre una libreta y toma un lápiz y se pone escribir la letra de su canción-

Cuando acabo de escribirla, se dispuso a cantarla.

Luka: Bien! –Se prepara para cantar-

_Las oscuras nubes derraman sus lágrimas_

_Y dejan al asfalto manchado_

_Parece que atraviesan tu corazón_

**Mientras Kaito y Miku…**

Kaito: Miku… tienes una hermosa Voz! –Sonrojado ante la bella voz y la bella apariencia de Miku-

Miku: G-gracias… -mientras se sonrojaba y miraba hacia el suelo-

**En eso toca la campana para entrar a clases, y la profesora llego justo a la hora, como siempre lo hacia.**

Profesora: Bueno chicos ahora si, les tomare la exposición de canto.

Todos asintieron con un leve movimientos de cabeza, mientras otros alegremente decían "_si profesora"_.

Profesora: Bueno quien se ofrece primero. –como siempre nadie levanto la mano- Bueno sacare al azar… Meiko, tu.

Meiko: Que yo porque? T-T

Profesora: Porque yo quiero –le lanzaba una mirada frívola-

Meiko: Etto… es que profesora… no lo hice…

Profesora: inmediatamente tomo el lápiz rojo y anoto en el libro de clases en el que estaban las notas de todos los alumnos, y el la columna de Meiko puso un legible 2,0- Un dos señorita, siéntese.

Meiko: Buuu TT^TT

Mientras todos se reían, menos Len que estaba más que aburrido, y en momentos le lanzaba una mirada a Luka, claro ella nunca se dio cuenta.

Profesora: Bueno entonces tu Luka.

Luka: Claro –algo nerviosa-

Luka se levanto de su asiento y se puso en frente de todos, Len salió de su transe y se dispuso a ver a Luka.

Luka: Bueno esta canción se llama, Tower. –los nervios ya habían desaparecido-

Todos quedaron en silencio, y ella empezó a cantar.

_Las oscuras nubes derraman sus lágrimas_

_Y dejan al asfalto manchado_

_Parece que atraviesan tu corazón_

_La noche en que lo deje todo atrás_

_Subí a la cima de una gran torre_

_¿Qué es lo que ves? Debajo de tus pies_

_Es una pequeña Luz que nunca cambia_

_Mírala…_

_Como se difunde_

_Nadie sabría, si yo fuera a desaparecer_

_Aun así, las luces son tan bellas_

_Ya que nadie esta mirándome_

_No importa lo que hago, Verdad?_

_Me quede sin aliento, en la esquina de la hermosa calle_

_Yo nunca te olvidare_

_Incluso si no estas Aquí_

_Todavía puedo oír tu voz_

_Incluso si nadie esta escuchando_

_Intentare ser mejor para ti_

_En la cima de aquella gran torre_

Cuando Luka termino todos quedaron impresionados con el gran talento de Luka, su voz era hermosa, todos aplaudieron lo más fuerte que podían, además de la bella voz una hermosa letra. Luka en un momento, miró hacia supuestamente su puesto y sonrió, pero nadie pudo deducir a quien iba dirigida esa sonrisa.

Profesora: Luka de verdad me sorprendiste! Cantas bellísimo, tienes un 7,0 (en mi país es la nota mas alta)- la profesora tomo su lápiz azul y anoto en la columna de Luka un 7,0- Bueno ahora… Miku.

Miku: Señorita! Yo cantare con Kaito ^^

Profesora: Muy bien un dúo, pasen adelante.

Kaito y Miku pasaron adelante, empezaron a cantar a coro.

…_Yo sueño con ser como Cenicienta  
Y solo mi uniforme me voy a llevar  
El tiempo ahora se va a detener  
Y los villanos no nos pueden alcanzar_

_Igual que Julieta yo quiero escapar  
Pero por ese nombre no debes llamarme  
Yo quiero estar amarrada a ti  
Y así la diversión nunca se acabara..._

_Cariño ven, quiero que vivas junto a mí…_

Profesora: Woow al igual que Luka me dejaron impresionada, hacen muy buena pareja –este comentario hizo que los dos se sonrojaran, haciendo que sus compañeros los empezaran a molestar- Tienen un 7,0.

Rin: -susurra para que no la escuchara la profesora- Joder, porque Mi Kaito canta con esa tonta.

Meiko: -aun triste por lo de su nota- No lo se T_T.

Rin: Cuando cosas así te pasan nunca me comprendes ¬¬ -se va hablar con su hermano Len- Len! Hermanito por favor cantemos juntos *o*

Len: Pues yo quería tener un 2,0

Rin: Vamoos que te cuesta! –poniendo ojos brillosos-

Profesora: Rin que susurras tanto! Estas en clases niña!, vas tu, adelante!

Rin: Cantare con Len :E

Len: Que?

En ese momento Rin toma del brazo a Len y se lo lleva adelante, y le susurra, cantemos trick and treat *o*- Len ya no podía hacer mas, ya estaba adelante y el tubo que empezar.

_Len_

_Se esconde, se esconde_

_En la profunda niebla_

_Una voz que hace enloquecer_

_No dudes, no dudes_

_Y en las entrañas de este_

_Interminable bosque adéntrate_

_Rin_

_De prisa, de prisa_

_Si no te apuras te arrepentirás_

_De perder la ocasión_

_No dudes, no dudes_

_Acércate sin miedo_

_Len y Rin_

_Que se acerca ya la diversión_

_Len_

_Una fragancia acanelada_

_Te comenzara a invadir_

_Rin_

_Y el fingir estar en soledad_

_Tu miel en hiel transformara_

_La amargura debes olvidar_

_Y con dulzura delirar_

_Len_

_Los muros de este sueño sin final_

_Rin y Len_

_Te cuidaran si duermes_

_Rin_

_La ilusión hipnótica_

_Tarde o temprano te ahogara_

_Pero no es algo divertido_

_Si ojos vendados no estas_

_Len_

_Donde camines ten cuidado –en ese momento Len vio como Luka lo miraba con mucha atención- porque su belleza te hipnotizara… (La verdadera letra es por que mis manos te van a rozar) Luka se enrojeció por lo que dijo el mientras la miraba, e inmediatamente Len se llevo la mano a la boca por la equivocación que había cometido-_

Rin: Len? –Le susurro mientras le sonreía a la profesora-

Len: Etto… -sonrojo y no siguió cantando-

Profesora: Bueno… si se quedan hay parados esto va para un 5,0.

Rin: Agh! Len eres un inútil ¬¬ -le pega en la cabeza, haciendo que Len reaccionara-

Len: O_O

**Len y rin se fueron a sentar, pasaron las clases de lo mas normal, hasta salir de clases.**

Miku: Este día fue agotador :S

Luka: Sii, pero fue uno de los mejores! ,tú y Kaito cantaban genial, y no me pudieron ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas jeje

Miku: Luka!

**Mientras el grupo de Len, Rin y Meiko.**

Meiko: Len quieres hacer travesuras hoy? ¬w¬

Len: No –con un tono seco y cortante-

Meiko: ¬¬ No se que te pasa a ti! Bueno los dejo –se va por la dirección de su casa, que estaba unas cuadras mas lejos que la casa de Rin y Len-

Rin: En verdad no se que te pasa a ti, tu no eres así!

Len: Estoy normal –mientras habría la puerta-

Rin: Pero si estas como en las nubes! Oye espera! –mientras Len subía las escaleras rápidamente a su habitación, dejando a Rin sola-

En su habitación

Len: Que mierd* pasa! –golpeando su almohada- Sus ojos…

A rin se le sentía subir las escaleras, y golpeo fuertemente la puerta.

Rin: Len!

Len: Rin, voy a dormir, que estés bien hermanita ^^

Rin: Así me gusta ñ_ñ adiós!

Rin bajo, pero Len para asegurarse, empezó a pensar en silencio, ya que cualquier cosa que ollera rin, le seria en contra-

_**Pensamiento de Len ~**_

_Mientras todos aplaudían, yo la admiraba, su voz era tan radiante!, sus ojos mostrando pasión en cada palabra que pronunciaba… y cuando menos lo esperaba, me miro, y yo embobado en su mirada, ella me sonrió!, Ahh! Esa sonrisa! Me dejo mas que en shock, y después cuando empecé a canta… ella me miraba!, pero porque me importaba que me mire?, ella no me interesaba pero por alguna razón cuando me mira… cuando admiro su sonrisa, siento que la necesito al lado mío…en cuanto al canto… Pff un desastre! Cuando me miraba con tanta atención, solo pude decir, porque su belleza te hipnotizara! Eso lo dije para ella, pude notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas, eso me puso más sonrojado de lo que estaba…Su sonrisa… me dejara pensando toda la noche…

* * *

_

Esta vez si que es largo o_o

disculpen por retrazarlo es que tube que buscar las canciones, momentos apropiados, ademas dibujar xD

Bueno nos vemos espero que les haya gustado

**_¿Merece un review tuyo :(? Ojala que si ñ_ñ que la pasen muy bien adios xD_**

**_Aguarden! Mi fotolog pasen porfis!_**

**_/Ryuugu (no salen los enlaces u.u)  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Top of True Love~_**

**_Capitulo 4~ Se viene la mejor fiesta!  
_**

_**En un nuevo día de clases…**_

Miku: Luka por favor… dime!, es de vida o muerte TwT –susurrando-

Luka: -susurrando- pero es que si se dan cuenta… nos fusilara, nos matara, nos aniquilaran!, es tu culpa Miku… te confiaste en el!

Miku: Pero es que pensé que seria fácil!, me debes ayudar T^T o sino mis padres me mataran! –aun susurrando-

Luka: Lo se, Lo se, bueno, debes… -en ese interrumpe la profesora-

Profesora: Y ustedes dos! Porque susurran tanto en una prueba!

Las dos chicas se paran y dicen a coro –Gomen Gomen! (Disculpa, perdón, lo siento, en japonés), y las dos se vuelven a sentar-

Luka: Te dije que debías estudiar un poco ¬¬

Miku: Pero es que pensar en el me dejo pensando toda la noche, y ni se me paso por la cabeza estudiar u.u

_**Todos los chicos terminaron la prueba, y la profesora, les informo que las notificaciones se las daría el día de mañana, mientras todos salieron al patio de la escuela, como es debido en un recreo.**_

Miku: Buuu! Si me va mal es tu culpa, y si mis padres me matan, también será tu culpa Luka sardina!

Luka: Jajaja ya tranquila… les diré que moriste por comer un chocolate envenenado, y dijimos que la sardina la dejaríamos en secreto! :O

Miku: Jejeje gomen! , Luka debo ir al baño, me esperas, no tardo solo debo mojarme un poco el cabello.

Luka: Ve yo te espero –le sonríe y se sienta en una banquita-

_**~*~*Mientras Miku piensa~*~*~**_

_Luka, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?, cuando llegaste, fue la primera vez que sentí una amistad verdadera, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, cuando llegaste al curso…_

_Profesora: Chicos y chicas, les presento a nuestra nueva estudiante, Luka Megurine , espero que la respeten y le den una cordial bienvenida –decía mientras Luka miraba hacia abajo algo avergonzada, mientras todos los chicos susurraban –que linda *o*- o – que cuerpo! *¬*-_

_Mientras yo miraba a Kaito que también quedo estupefacto ante la presencia de la nueva alumna, de verdad amo a Kaito, desde el primer día en primaria, pero el nunca me correspondió u.u, es verdad, si sentí algo de celos, a que Kaito le tomara mas atención a la nueva que a mi, pero ella, me trasmitía confianza, y pensé en conocerla, ya que no tengo amigas :S, bueno en verdad si tengo, pero no se si sean amigas… Teto, ella siempre compite conmigo, siempre intenta hacer lo mismo que yo, pero mejor u.u y eso a veces me molestar bastante, pero como no tengo con quien hacer trabajos, o conversar en recreos, la considero una amiga, si claro que amiga mas rara :S, y a decir de Naru, Ella nunca me tomo en cuenta, siempre con ese maldito celular, con ese tono en las teclas!, de verdad algún día deseo romperlo en mil pedazos!, además de que me pasa pegando u.u, Creo que no tengo una amistad sincera con ellas u.u, y ni me hablen de Rin y Meiko, a Rin le gusta Kaito y hace lo posible para conquistarlo, pero al igual que a mi, no la pesca Muajajaa, cof cof :D, y Meiko… a ella le gusta el hermano gemelo de Rin, Len, un maldito mujeriego que anda tras todas las chicas, y cuando obtiene lo que quiere, las deja, muy poco hombre ¬¬._

_En recreo Luka salió, y yo fui tras ella, ella se sentó en una banquita, y empezó a tararear una canción, mientras yo me acerque a ella._

_Miku: Holaa Luka! ^^ -le di una sonrisa-_

_Luka: Holaa, como te llamas? ñ_ñ –me sonrió, una sonrisa radiante como el sol-_

_Miku: Yo, Hatsune Miku, quieres que te enseñe el colegio?_

_Luka: Eso seria estupendo!_

_Luka y yo nos fuimos a recorrer el colegio, es una chica divertida, aunque algo reservada, desde lejos podía ver como algunos chicos nos seguían, y en esos chicos estaba Len, mirando con indiferencia, hasta que un chico le hablo, en ese momento, pude ver como su mirada cambio a una vista maliciosa._

_Luka: Me encanta la escuela *o*_

_Miku: Que bueno Luka –le sonríe- Pues Luka… yo se que quizás es muy presuroso pero…_

_En eso llega Len ¬¬_

_Len: Hola preciosa- se acercaba a Luka, mientras ella retrocedía, hasta que topo con el muro- Te habían dicho antes, que eras hermosa?_

_Yo en ese momento casi explote!, como se atreve a engrupir a una chica que ni conoce!, mientras miraba hacia atrás, estaban 3 chicos mirando, con sus risitas infernales resonando en mi cabeza-_

_Luka: Etto… -pude notar el rubor en sus mejillas- pues no…_

_Len: Pues déjame ser el primero… -mientras se acercaba y rosaba sus labios, pero desvió su beso a la mejilla- nos vemos después de clases linda si? –Le guiño un ojo-_

_Luka quedo pasmada en la pared, sonrojada, era de esperarse, Len era un chico guapo y seductor, y ella había caído en sus redes._

_Miku: Luka estas bien?_

_Luka: Quien es ese chico? … -aun sonrojada-_

_Miku: Es Len, pero no te lo recomiendo mucho…_

_Luka: Porque?-quitando su rubor de sus mejillas-_

_Miku: Por que es algo mujeriego…_

_Luka: Ya veo… pero de todos modos iré después de clases, quizás quiere otra cosa…_

_Miku: Pues bueno… pero ten cuidado si?_

_Luka: Claro, y que me querías decir ^^-le sonríe-_

_Miku: Bueno, si querías ser mi amiga –mirando al suelo-_

_Luka: Pues claro! –me abraza- wujuu! Tengo una amiga!_

_Miku: Jajajaa –correspondo el abrazo_

_Pasamos todo el día juntas, la pasamos mas que bien, en un momento Kaito se acerco a Luka, a conocerla, pero nada mas que eso, pero pude ver las mejillas de el se tornaban carmesí._

_Al final de clases, Luka me dijo que se encontraría con Len, y así fue, mientras ella se iba por el, yo me fui por otro camino, y escuche… eran Jadón, Mokuro y Tsuna hablando._

_Tsuna: Crees que Len pueda? –en un tono burlón-_

_Mokuro: Pues creo que si, si lo hace, será el mejor!_

_Jadón: Pues yo quería quedarme con Luka TwT_

_Tsuna y Mokuro: Eres un idiota! –le pegan en la cabeza_

_Cuando escuche eso, fui en busca de Luka, pero fue inútil no la encontré por ningún sector de la escuela. Tendré que esperar para mañana._

_Al día siguiente, entre a clases, Al parecer Luka recién había llegado, se estaba acomodando en su puesto._

_Miku: Holaa Luka –le hable amablemente-_

_Luka: Hola Miku! Como estas?_

_Miku: Bien y tu? –algo curiosa-_

_Luka: Pues bien, Muy feliz!_

_En eso llega Len, le da un beso a Luka, en los labios, quede :O! Mientras todos los chicos morían de envidia, Len se creía la muerte, la beso y se fue._

_Miku: Y eso D:_

_Luka: Pues con Len estamos de novios ^^_

_No podía creerlo, Luka cayó en el juego de Len._

_Miku: Pero el es…_

_Luka: Mujeriego?, pues el me dijo que lo iba dejar, porque me amaba a mi! –me sonríe-_

_Miku: Luka…_

_Le conté lo sucedido, lo que había escuchado, ella dijo que hablaría con el. Ella en un tiempo mas me dijo que el desmintió todo, y pues la he intentado ayudar de ese entonces, ya que desde ese día empezó a conocer mas a Len, y empezó su sufrimiento intento días terminar con el… pero pude ver como siempre el cambiaba tema o se iba sin decir mas._

_**~*~*Fin~*~*~**_

_**Cuando Miku iba llegando a donde se encontraba Luka, vio que estaba conversando con Kaito, se dirigió hacia ellos.**_

Miku: Hola Kaito, que hay? –le sonríe-

Kaito: Bueno, le comentaba a Luka, que hoy es la fiesta, y las quería invitar.

Luka: Que crees Miku?, Vamos para relajarnos de la prueba? –le sonríe-

Miku: Pues sii , me agrada, hace tiempo que no íbamos, a que hora es?

Kaito: Empieza a las 10:00, no terminara hasta el otro día, pero si quieren nos vamos antes… -algo nervioso-

Miku y Luka: Genial!

_**Mientras Rin, Meiko y Len…**_

Rin: Meiko! Supe que Kaito hará una fiesta, debemos ir! *o*

Meiko: Crees que este divertida?

Rin: Pues claro!, es una de las mas grandes que se ha hecho en Japón *o*

Meiko: Pues… creo que deberíamos ir… mira que coincidencia! Ahí va Kaito –apuntándolo-

Rin: Awww! –se va corriendo hacia el, tras va Meiko, y Len iba tranquilo, pensando e indiferente como siempre-

Rin: Kaito! Es verdad que harás una fiesta *o*

Kaito: Pues etto… si –nervioso, ya que Rin se acercaba mas y mas a el-

Rin: Nos invitaras? –Con tono seductor-

Kaito: Pues… claro… tomen! –les pasa rápidamente 3 entradas, haciendo que Rin se separara de el-

Rin: Gracias! Pero Kaito no te vallas TwT –veía como Kaito corría muy lejos de ahí-

Len: Creo que lo espantaste –en tono burlón-

Rin: Cállate cabeza de plátano! –furiosa-

Len: Calla tu plana jeje –siguiendo el tono burlón de antes-

_**Rin decidida a pegarle, Meiko tomo su mano.**_

Meiko: Rin tranquila ._.

Rin: Ashh!

Meiko: -desviando la mirada a Len- y tu iras mi príncipe? –Tomando su corbatín-

Len: Pues no, es aburrido ¬¬ -soltándose de las manos de Meiko-

Meiko: ¬¬, aaa no se que te pasa a ti!, te has vuelto aburrido, ya no eres el de antes, aa maldita sea! –gritando al aire mientras Len no le tomaba la mínima importancia- Y mas encima irán esas dos! Aaashh Odio a esa Luka!, y no podre sacarle celos!, por que tu no estas ni a y conmigo! –En eso se une Rin- y yo quiero que me ayudes a que Miku deje a… En eso Len se levanta y con un tono algo desesperado-

Len: Ira Luka?

Meiko: Pues sii! Yo vi como Kaito les entregaba las entradas!, aa esa estúpida! ¬¬

Len: Pues entonces ire ¬w¬

Meiko: Conmigo? *o*

Len: Solo ¬¬ -al ver la mirada de las chicas pudo saber que ellas ya se habían dado cuenta de que el iba por Luka, al intentar esconderlo- Iré solo por Rin… es que… etto… no quiero que le pase algo O_O

Rin: Aww! Len! *o* -lo abraza-

_**Mientras Luka y Miku…**_

Ya terminaron las clases con normalidad, una que otras miradas con Len, Luka salió del colegio con Miku, ya eran las 07:00 pm.

Miku: Luka!, puedo ir para tu casa a las 08:30?

Luka: Porque?

Miku: Pues… es que quiero que me ayudes con mi ropa y todo eso… quiero verme estupenda para Kaito… -mirando hacia abajo, haciendo circulitos con la punta de su pie-

Luka: Pues bien!, nos vemos a las 08:30 ñ_ñ –mientras le hacia con un gesto, adiós, ya que se dirigía a su casa, mientras Miku le correspondía con el mismo gesto, yendo en otra dirección-

_**~*~*En la casa de Luka~*~*~**_

Miku: Ahh! No se que ponerme TwT –mirando la ropa que trajo-

Luka: mmm… pero no trajiste más que vestidos de bailes orientales D:

Miku: Lo siento! Estuve tan nerviosa, que eché mi ropa en un maletín para que no se me olvidara, y tome el maletín equivocado D: TwT –llorando-

Luka: Yaa ya tranquila! Yo te prestare de mi ropa, somos la misma talla! –le sonríe-

Miku: Aww gracias amiga! –la abraza-

_Luka y Miku recorrieron todo el ropero, se probaron varias prendas, y combinaron muchas de estas, hasta que ya eran las 09:30 y a las 09:45 debían estar a allá._

Luka: Bueno Miku yo me quedo con esto! _-Luka vestía una falda corta blanca, con un cinturón negro con un broche morado, tenia unas botas con medias hasta las rodillas, y lucia una polera blanca que en el centro decía "Vocaloid girl 3" con rosado y celeste-_

Miku: Te ves tan linda Luka! *o* y creo que con esto :S _–Miku vestía una polera color negra con rosas del color de sus ojos y cabellos, con una falda negra y con unas botas y calcetas negras hasta la rodilla-_

Luka: Te ves muy bien Miku ñ_ñ ahora iremos con el peinado de siempre?

Miku: Sii :D, ya se nos hace tarde! Vamos! –toman sus bolsos y salen de la casa- A LA CARGA! –gritaron antes de desaparecer corriendo-

* * *

Gomen Gomen! por no subirlo antes TwT pofin lo hize xD el proximo cap se viene algo fuerte! *o* Un adelanto?

_~ Len se fue en busca de Luka, habrio fuertemente la puerta del segundo baño donde estaba Luka, Luka: Que haces aca! -entre sollozas palabras- Len: Lo siento no quize molestarte... lo hizo Meiko... Luka: -no le respondio y se levanto dispuesta a salir en esas condiciones- Len: Luka... Gomen...~_

No puedo poner mas lo siento! xD, Espero que les haya gustado... **¿Merece un review tuyo? :D**

**_Pasen por mi fotolog! ~ /Ryuugu _**

**_Que la pasen muy bien! Sayonara! ñ_ñ  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Top of True Love~_**

**_Capitulo 5~ ¿Es esto estar enamorado?  
_**

A la carga! –fue lo único que se escucho antes de Luka y Miku se fueran a la fiesta-

**~*~*~Meiko, Rin y Len*~*~***

Meiko se dirigió a la casa de los gemelos kagamine, a buscar a Rin y claro, a Len que no podía faltar

Meiko: Rin! –Gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta de la casa de su amiga-

Rin: -Al escuchar los gritos vio por la ventana, ya se le hacia tarde- Ya voy Meiko! –mientras daba media vuelta, subió las escaleras rápidamente, y golpeo la puerta de su hermano- Len! Ya vamos, o sino llegaremos tarde!

Len salió de su pieza, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla (o como se llamen :S) con sus zapatillas blancas con negro, también llevaba puesta una polera blanca, sin nada que la adornara, y traía puesta encima una chaqueta negra, iba peinado como siempre, se podía deducir al verlo, que se había perfumado mas de lo habitual.

Len: Listo vamos –mientras bajaba las escaleras, le hacia un gesto a Rin-

Rin llevaba puesta una polera amarilla, con detalles naranjos, que le asentaban muy bien, también tenia su pantalón corto favorito, y sus infaltables botas. Bajo rápidamente tras su hermano.

Len: -abrió la puerta, y vio inmediatamente a Meiko, que vestía un pantalón pitillo mezclilla, y una polera color naranjo oscuro, que dejaba ver algo de su ombligo- Hola Meiko –dijo indiferentemente, no esperaba una respuesta así que siguió adelante a paso lento-

Meiko: Hola… -no pudo completar su frase, Len ya estaba lo bastante lejos- Ashh… -gruño-

Rin: Hola Meiko ^^ -la saludo alegremente-

Meiko: Hola Rin, lista?

Rin: Si vamos! –Caminaron hacia la fiesta-

**~*~*~Luka & Miku *~*~***

Las dos chicas llegaron a la hora, el local ya estaba casi lleno, había un ambiente agradable, y la música era lo mejor que podía haber. Mientras Luka miraba las hermosas luces Miku encontró con la mirada a Kaito y le tomo el brazo a Luka y se fueron las dos hacia haya.

Miku: Hola Kaito! –le sonrió hermosamente, dejando sus nervios fuera-

Kaito: -al sentir la voz de Miku, se dio vuelta y la admiro, se veía hermosa- H-hola Miku! –se sonrojo un poco-

Miku: Como lo prometimos estamos acá! – mientras tomaba el brazo de Luka, mientras esta solo sonreía-

Kaito: Gracias por venir ^^ -mientras tomaba dos vasos y les invitaba a sentarse- Tomen, por ser mis invitadas especiales :D –les entrego algo de beber-

Gracias! –Dijeron a coro las dos chicas-

En eso fueron entrando Meiko y Rin, atrás iba Len, indiferente, como siempre :E.

Rin: Mira! Mira! Ahí esta Kaito *¬*

Meiko: Esta con las estúpidas de Miku y Luka –mientras fruncía el entrecejo-

Len: Donde? –pareció de que Len había resucitado cuando hablo-

Meiko: Ehh?

Rin y Meiko lo miraron mas que extrañadas, pero no le tomaron atención ya el lugar se estaba llenando y quedaban pocos asientos, rápidamente fueron a elegir uno-

Rin: Este, este! *o* esta justo en frente del puesto de Kaito!.

(Para que no se confundan xD, los asientos son de tres a cuatro, es un medio círculo, con un asiento al costado derecho e izquierdo, y obviamente uno al centro)

Rin se sentó al costado derecho, igual que Kaito en el otro grupo, Meiko se sentó al centro, donde estaba sentada Miku, y Len al costado izquierdo donde se encontraba Luka.

Meiko: Buen lugar Rin, porque no vas a pedir algo de beber, aun la fiesta no se enciende, así que esperemos un rato

Rin: Claro! Ya vengo –se levanto y se dirigió hacia las bebidas-

Meiko: Len… quieres pasarla bien esta noche? 1313 –miraba Len coquetamente-

Len: No ¬¬ -mientras lanzaba miradas a Luka para que nadie se diera cuenta-

Meiko: ¬¬ -se quedo callada ante el comentario, y pudo darse cuenta como Len miraba a Luka despistadamente- Esaa bitch… -susurro mientras se mordía el labio- Debo hacer algo –pensó-

**~*~*~Luka, Miku & Kaito*~*~***

Miku y Kaito reían a compas, a los dos les hacia gracia el mismo chiste, mientras Luka sonreía, en verdad el chiste no era de lo mas chistoso, pero a ellos les agrado, se parecen tanto, pensó. En ese momento empezó la música bailable, en pareja. Kaito no sabía a quien invitar a bailar, pero algo le decía que debía bailar con Miku, creo que ella era una mejor compañera para bailar ese tipo de música. Pero seguía algo cegado así que…

Kaito: Luka… quieres baila… -en eso Luka se levanta-

Luka: Que cosa?, es que quiero ir al baño jeje –mientras se desordenaba un poco el cabello-

Kaito: N-no nada :D

Luka: Bueno, nos vemos! Y no se queden ahí sentados si? ¬w¬ -mientras se iba hacia el baño-

Kaito: Claro… -mientras se sonrojaba, le pediría Miku bailar con el- Etto… -no pensó que seria mas difícil pedirle eso a su amiga en vez que a la chica que le gustaba, quizás su amiga era Luka…- Miku quieres bailar conmigo? –algo nervioso-

Miku: -se sonrojo y se sorprendió a la vez- Etto… si claro! –le dio una sonrisa que le dio confianza-

Kaito se levanto y tomo la mano de Miku, y fueron a la pista a bailar.

Rin: O_O –se puso a morder un pañuelo- Kaito… -con un tono enfurecido empezó a morder el pañuelo mas fuerte-

Meiko: Tranquila… - Le quita el pañuelo a Rin- Rin me esperas… tengo que ir al baño…

Eso a Len le pareció extraño, el estuvo todo el rato viendo a Luka, y obviamente vio como ella se dirigió al baño. Meiko se levanto y se fue-

**~*~*~En el Baño*~*~***

Luka se estaba mojando el pelo, mirándose al espejo, en eso entra Meiko.

Luka: Hola Meiko, como has estado? –en un tono de compañeros de clase-

Meiko: Pues algo rabiosa… tú sabrás porque… -mientras se apoyaba en la puerta del baño y cerraba con pestillo, sin que Luka se diera cuenta-

Luka: Pues no lo se OwO… bueno me voy –en eso Meiko sale de la puerta, para que Luka pasara, en eso rápidamente Meiko toma un balde de emergencia y hecha agua, mientras Luka, toma la manilla y al ver que no puede abrir se da media vuelta- Oye Meiko, la puerta no se… -en eso Meiko le tira litros de agua con el balde, quedando Luka empapada-

Meiko: Haber si ahora razonas! Len te pasa mirando, y ya no es el mismo de antes! Menos conmigo! ¬¬, entiéndelo… Len es mío! –mientras dejaba el balde a un lado, y abrió la puerta y se fue-

Luka: Espera… -lo único que pudo decir antes de que un grupo de chicas la viera mojada en la entrada del baño, las chicas se rieron, asiendo que Luka se sonrojara de la vergüenza, entro a uno de los baños, cerrando mientras intentaba secarse de alguna manera sin salir hacia fuera- Maldita sea… -tomo su celular, estaba mojado, y no funcionaba, ya no podría llamar a Miku a que la ayudara, el frio empezaba a entrar en su cuerpo, sus labios empezaron a tiritar, y las lagrimas ya eran inevitables, no lloro a cantaros, pero sus mejillas se llenaron de ellas-

Meiko: Se lo merecía… -susurraba mientras caminaba hacia Rin y Len, con una malévola sonrisa en la cara-

Rin: Como te fue?

Meiko: Pues muy bien, Rin, Len, vámonos, esta fiesta se pone aburrida

Rin: Es verdad :S Miku no se ha despegado de Kaito ¬¬

Len: Me quiero quedar –por fin se desasía de las dos, para poder hablar con Luka-

Meiko: Dime Len… me prefieres a mí, o a un gato mojado? Aja jajá

Len se sorprendió ante el comentario, Pronto se dio cuenta de lo que Meiko había hecho.

Len: Que le isiste a Luka? –mientras se levantaba delante de ella-

Meiko: Pues averígualo galán –acaricio su cara y se fue con Rin-

Len: En el baño…

Len se fue en busca de Luka, abrió fuertemente la puerta del segundo baño, donde estaba Luka.

Luka: Que haces acá? –entre sollozas palabras-

Len: Lo siento no quise molestarte… lo hizo meiko verdad?

Luka: - no le respondió y se levanto dispuesta a salir en esas condiciones-

Len: Luka… Gomen –mirando hacia abajo, sonrojado, saco sus palabras con un tono triste-

Luka: -al escuchar eso volvió su mirada a la de Len- Nani?

Len: Creo… que yo he sido un tonto –titubeaba nervioso aun sonrojado- En verdad… y-yo no he experimentado un amor v-verdadero… ese amor que tu tienes, siempre he sido así… nunca… he sido feliz… con una c-chica… -se armo de valor y la miro a los ojos aun sonrojado- Luka… Y-yo… no se si esto… es amor… -mientras lleva su mano a su pecho- C-cuando estoy contigo… esto es lo que siento… nunca lo he experimentado… tu crees que soy un tonto lo se! –mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- Y-yo se que tu me odias… pero yo… y-yo… -titubeaba, no sabia como ella iba a reaccionar, se le declararía, pero aun no tenia el valor… ¿esto es amor?- Y-yo creo que Te amo… -bajo la mirada sonrojado aun tocando su pecho-

Luka: Len… -se sonrojo ante esas palabras, y sonrió, puso su mano sobre la de el en su pecho- No puedo saber si es amor… creo que tu con el tiempo lo descubrirás… -Luka le sonrió, dio media vuelta y dispuso a irse-

Len: -Quedo pensando en sus palabras mientras Luka se iba- No puedo esperar el tiempo… de verdad Yo te amo! -ante este comentario Luka dio la vuelta e inmediatamente Len la beso dulcemente- Gomen… -dijo mientras la abrazaba al terminar el beso-

Luka: -quedo pasmada por lo que había sucedido, por instinto lo separo de ella, vio como Len tenia sus ojos llorosos, esa mirada era sincera- Len… -tomo su rostro y lo beso profundamente-

Len: -le correspondió el beso mientras pensaba _ la angustia de no tenerla a mi lado ya término- _

**~*~*~Miku y Kaito*~*~***

Miku y Kaito no se cansaban de bailar ni de reír, hasta que llego la canción que todas las parejas esperaban, la romántica. Kaito y Miku quedaron mirándose mientras todos bailaban.

Miku: Etto… creo que tendremos que sentarnos –mirando con tristeza hacia el suelo-

Kaito: No es necesario… -nervioso y sonrojado- Miku quieres bailar conmigo esta pieza? –le invito con la mano extendida y con una sonrisa-

Miku: Claro! –toma su mano emocionada, mientras pensaba: _de verdad esta pasando…no es un sueño!-_

Kaito: Miku… te han dicho que eres hermosa? –intento decirlo, sin que ella pudiera percatarse de sus nervios-

Miku: Pues… creo que no… -mientras lo miraba sonrojada-

Kaito: Lo eres… -la abrazo más mientras bailaban-

Miku: Gracias… -le corresponde el abrazo- Tu también lo eres…

Kaito: Miku… se fue acercando a ella para besarla, hasta que… llega un mensaje al celular de Miku-

Miku: Jejeje lo siento… -busca su celular y ve el mensaje-

_Hola Miku, lo siento pero ya me fui de la fiesta_

_Ahora mismo estoy con Len, no me esperen, Sayo! ^^_

Miku: Q-que esta con Len?

Kaito: Quien?

Miku: Luka…

Kaito: Ahh… bueno no importa… ee quieres volver a casa?

Miku: Pues si… no me gusta estar sola…

Kaito: No importa yo estaré contigo… pero mejor te llevare a casa… la fiesta se esta poniendo peligrosa –mientras miraba a unos chicos borrachos que miraban a Miku-

Miku: Bueno vámonos ñ_ñ -le tomo la mano y se fueron-

**~*~*~Luka & Len*~*~***

Len fue a dejar a Luka a su casa.

Luka: Gracias por prestarme tu chaqueta –se le intenta sacar para devolvérsela-

Len: No no es nada… me la devuelves mañana en el colegio si?

Luka: Hai! –le sonríe-

Len: Te amo… -la besa-

Luka: -le corresponde el beso- yo también nos vemos mañana ñ_ñ

Len: Adiós! –sonrojado se va corriendo en un minuto se dio vuelta para mirarla, y choto con un poste (MUAJAJAJA)- Jejeje estoy bien!

Luka: jajajaa bueno! –le dijo adiós con un gesto-

* * *

Niippah! Creo que este es el climax de la historia xD

Espero que les haya gustado, espero que me dejen un **review **u.u

Aaa otra cosa... no deberia decir esto... pero... el proximo cap sera el final u.u eso creo xD

Yo toda loca estaba pensando otra tempo xD pero nose... deberian darme su opinion xD

**_Gracias a Gatita Laurel Kagamine, que es la unica que lee mi fic xD y otra chica que tambien lo sigue, cual nombre no recuerdo, lo siento u.u_**

**_Pasen por mi log ^^ : /Ryuuguu _**

**_Sayonara! ñ_ñ  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Top of True Love~_**

**_Capitulo 6 ~ Final!  
_**

**Nuevo día de clases :P:**

Miku: … :O! De verdad no puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo D:

Luka: Si, es verdad, con Len estamos juntos –le sonríe-

Miku: Pero estas segura de que…

Luka: Ahora si lo estoy, no me puedo equivocar, le vino un ataque de sinceridad! De verdad! Créeme! –Mientras tomaba a Miku de los hombros-

Miku: Es que por lo que me dijiste que te dijo… de verdad fueron palabras lindas! Pero quien iba a saber que ese mujeriego llegaría a decir cosas tan cursis!

Luka: Si lo se :D, y cambiando de tema ¬w¬, ¿Cómo te fue con Kaito? 1313

Miku: Etto… bailamos –mientras se sonrojaba y miraba al suelo- bailamos una canción romántica… me iba a besar…

**PERO LLEGO TU MALDITO MENSAJE!** –Pegándole en la cabeza-

Luka: Auuch! Gomen Gomen, no era mi intención D:, pero cambiando de tema, te fue muy bien con Kaito!, porque no vas a hablar con el!

Miku: Peroo etto…

Luka: Anda! –la empuja a buscarlo-

Miku: Bueno… nos vemos! –se va corriendo en busca de Kaito

Luka: Ahora que lo pienso… debo ir a dejarle la chaqueta a Len –se sonroja- wii iré a dejársela!

_**~*~*~Mientras Miku*~*~***_

Miku: Buuu, donde estará Kaito!

Mal momento para Miku!, en el patio estaban los de 4 medio! (nota: nuestros protagonistas son de 3 medio) Los de 4 son los peores flaites que pudieron existir!, para divertirse, o solo para pasar el tiempo, estos tipos, buscan a chicas lindas de niveles menores para que les hicieran tareas o castigos impuestos por la directora, y claro, no faltaba el jefe que se quería aprovechar de su victima. Para mal de Miku, ya la tenían en la mira! D: .

Miku: buu, me tendré que volver con Luka T-T –se da media vuelta- Ahh! Me dieron un susto… quienes son ustedes?... –al ver los chicos que estaban tras ella cuando dio la vuelta, empezó a retroceder, estaba atrapada, habían dos chicos mas a su espalda, la tenían prácticamente acorralada- Etto… que quieren…?

(Para esto son 4 chicos, entre ellos esta el jefe, el mas alto, se llamara Yoite :O!, sus otros 3 sirvientes son Athur, Kumohira y Dango (no se me ocurrió otra cosa xD).

Yoite: Bonita… acaso no nos conoces? –Mientras acaricia el rostro de la chica-

Miku: Pues… no –asustada-

Yoite: Pues te lo hare conocer… -dio una señal, los chicos de atrás tomaron a Miku de los brazos-

Miku: Esperen! Suéltenme!

Yoite: Jajaja pues no –mientras bajaba a levantar la falda Miku-

Miku: No! –le da una patada en la cara, Yoite cayo con la nariz sangrando- No me toques!

Yoite: Que te crees estúpida! –se acerca a ella para besarla-

Kaito: Alto!

Yoite da la vuelta, a reconocer al que lo había desafiado, era un chico de pelo azul y ojos profundos como el color de su pelo, en ese momento se sacaba su bufanda y arremangaba sus mangas, dispuesto a golpear a Yoite por proteger a su amada.

Kaito: No la vuelvas a tocar!

_**~*~*~Mientras Luka*~*~***_

Luka se fue en busca de Len.

Luka: Donde estará! –buscándolo con una pequeña bolsa color rojo con la chaqueta de Len-

En ese entonces, Luka ve una cabellera rubia, inmediatamente fue hacia ese lugar, definitivamente era Len.

Luka: Len! –dijo cuando llego corriendo hacia donde estaba Len-

Len: -Dio la vuelta- Luka! Donde estabas te he estado buscando todo este tiempo! –la abraza desesperadamente-

Luka: Gomen pero te estaba buscando a ti -le corresponde el abrazo-

Len: Por que mi preciosa? –mientras se acercaba a besarla-

Luka: Para entregarte esto! –Le pasa su chaqueta- gracias por lo de ayer –le sonríe tiernamente sonrojada-

Len: N-no fue nada –se sonroja y le sonríe cogiendo su chaqueta- Luka, te dije que te amo? –la abraza y la besa-

Luka: Pues creo que si –también lo abraza y le corresponde su pasional beso-

Entonces, llega un chico.

Chico: Valla… para mí es complicado interrumpir estos momentos pero, Luka tú eres amiga de Miku?

Luka: Pues si, que paso con ella? –mientras seguía de la mano de Len-

Chico: Bueno, casi fue victima de los de 4 medio, si no fuera por ese chico de cabello azul… Kaito parece que se llama.

Luka: D: hay no esto es malo, debemos ir Len!

Len: Bueno vamos, esos son demasiados, y para Kaito se le hará difícil.

Luka: Vamos entonces! –Mientras corre hacia el patio-

Len: Espera! –fue tras ella-

En el patio, Kaito derroto a Yoite con solo unos golpes.

Kaito: Eras pura boca ¬¬ -mientras Yoite estaba en el piso-

Athur: Maldito, tendrás que pelear con nosotros para que te entreguemos a la chica!

Kumohira: Exacto jeje

Kaito: Tanto miedo me tienes al querer pelear con tu amigo?

Kumohira: Cállate! –le da una patada en el estomago de improviso-

Miku: Kaito! –Entre lágrimas-

Dango: cállate bonita –mientras la tenia tomada de los brazos-

Luka: Maldito –no podía hacer nada, si se acercaba a Miku, le haría mas problemas a Len y Kaito- Claro… -pensó y se acerco a Meiko- Meiko, por favor, llama a los profesores.

Meiko: Y por que yo ¬¬

Luka: Si no lo hacéis, las próximas seremos nosotras!

Meiko: Buen punto… Vamos Rin

Rin: Claro ^^

Meiko y Rin fueron por lo profesores, mientras Len peleaba con Athur, y Kaito con Kumohira, Kaito ya estaba cansado de su ultima pelea, así que cuando Len termino de aniquilar a Athur intento ayuda a Kaito.

Kaito: No Len, yo terminare con este, no puedo perdonar que le hicieran eso a Miku.

Entonces Kaito con todas sus fuerzas, dio un último puñetazo, haciendo que Kumohira cayera al piso.

Kumohira: Joder… Vámonos Dango, pero ten claro esto Kaito nos veremos nuevamente!

Sra. Sango: Creo que eso no será posible. –Era la voz de la terrible directora-

Kumohira: Etto… podemos explicarlo…

Sra. Sango: No quiero explicaciones! Suelten a la chica! Y se fueron a insectoría!

Los cuatro chicos, dijeron a coro un _Si directora…_ Y Se fueron.

Luka: Gracias Meiko!

Meiko: Agrádeselo a Rin, si fuera yo, hubiera dejado que violaran a Miku –mientras se iba-

Luka: O_O , Gracias Rin! ñ_ñ

Rin: No fue nada, aunque Meiko las odie, yo no tengo porque hacerlo! ^^

Luka: Gracias! –mientras corría hacia Miku, Kaito y Len-

Luka quedo a medio camino, ya que sintió que alguien la llamaba, era un chico salido de la nada.

Gakupo: Oye tu hermosa de ojos azules y pelo rosa! *o*

Luka: Me hablas a mí?

Len en ese momento estaba detrás de Luka.

Gakupo: Hermosa chica!, quieres ser mi novia! *o* -tirándole besos, llegando cómicos corazones hacia a Luka-

Luka: N-nani? O_O –mientras intentaba taparse de esos corazones, cosa que fue inútil, ya que Len se puso en frente de ella, y rompió todos esos corazones-

Gakupo: Como te atreves! Acaso tienes algo con la hermosa chica de pelo rosa! .

Len: Si te preguntas si yo tengo algo serio con Luka… -se sonroja- Si es cierto! Luka es mi novia!

**O_O**

Kaito: O_O

Miku: O_O

Rin: *o*

Meiko: O_o –se desmaya-

Luka: Len…

Gakupo de hecho de rodillas y empezó a llorar.

Len: Que dije algo malo? O_O

Luka: Len, nunca lo pensé… -se sonroja-

Len: Por ti cualquier cosa –la abraza y la besa frente todos-

Rin: Kawaii! Se ven tan tiernos! *o*

Kaito: Miku… -se sonroja- no quiero quedar acá tocando el Violín para Len y Luka –la abraza-

Miku: -se sonroja-

Kaito: Podemos hacer que otros toquen para nosotros… -la abraza y la besa en los labios-

Miku correspondió el beso.

Luka: ^^ por fin… -mientras abraza a Len- Te amo … -rosa sus labios con los de el-

Len: También te amo… y no cambiara nunca mi parecer… - acortando la distancia entre sus labios-

* * *

Bueno... creo que ya ha terminado u.u

Espero que a lo largo de mi fic, les haya gustado el final.

Estaba pensando en una segunda temporada, con mi Manita estabamos viendo las nuevas ideas y personajes, pero no lo se... que creen ustedes?

Gracias por su apoyo en todo mi fic

_**Los amo!**_

**_Me dejaras un review? :D porfavor! _**

**_Expecifiquen si quieren la conti ^^ _**

**_Nos vemos!_**

**_Pasen por mi log! ... /Ryuugu_**

**_Adioos! cuidense y que Dios los bendiga!  
_**


	7. Ova :P

**_Top of true Love Ova! :P_**

**_Capitulo~ 7 ~ "Dulces vacaciones"  
_**

**_Narra Rin:_**

Nuestras vacaciones de invierno fueron cortas, no fueron gran cosa pero si los pocos días que tuvimos de libertad la pasamos de lo mas bien!

_Lo que paso en el segundo día de vacaciones (el primer día todos durmieron hasta tarde y no despertaron hasta el otro día)._

Miku: -llama a Luka- Hola Luka!

Luka: Hola amiga ^^, porque llamas?

Miku: Porque estoy aburrida u.u

Luka: Yo también lo estoy… que podemos hacer!

Miku: No lo se… y si salimos todos?

Luka: Tu dices yo con Len y tu con Kaito?

Miku: Exacto! Quieres?

Luka: Claro pero espera, tengo otra llamada –pone la otra llamada mientras deja a Miku sin cortarle-

Len: Luka! *o* como estas mi peluche?

Luka: Len! Aww si estoy muy bien y tu mi peluche?

Len: Si estoy solo un poco aburrido… harás algo hoy?

Luka: Sabes que con Miku pensamos salir todos… te pondré en la otra línea con Miku

Miku: Luka volviste ^^ No pensé que Len te dejara jeje, es un macabeo! Muajaja –mientras ríe al teléfono-

Len: Estoy acá ¬¬

Miku: O_O

Luka: Amm etto… aa es que Len también quiere salir, nos ponemos de acuerdo?

Miku: Claro, Kaito me llama, lo pondré en la línea ^^

Kaito: Konishiwa Miku! como esta el amor de mi vida?

Len: Eso es ser macabeo ¬¬ -mientras soltaba una pequeña risita-

Kaito: Y tu que haces acá ¬¬

Len: Todos están acá si no te diste cuenta genio –se ríe-

Luka: Ya Len déjalo!

Len: Bueno TwT

Miku: Hola amor ^^, hablábamos con los chicos que podríamos salir… hace calor y todos estamos aburridos, quieres?

Kaito: Claro!

Luka: Pero una cosa… Quiero que te hagas amigo de Kaito, Len, porque o si no habrán muchos problemas…

Len: Ahh bueno… lo intentare

Kaito: Si pero que no se comporte como un niño shota –se ríe-

Len: Oye! ¬¬ te matare cuando te vea!

Kaito: Haber si puedes cabeza de plátano!

Luka: Cálmense!

Kaito: Cállate!

Luka: O_O

Kaito: Luka… g-gomen… no me mates! –le ruega por teléfono-

Miku: … -suspira- ya serán amigos lo se… a donde iremos?

Luka: Bueno… podríamos ir a la piscina… hace calor

Len: Sii a la piscina *¬* -imaginándose a Luka en traje de baño-

Miku: Sii seria genial! A que hora?

Kaito: A las 15:00 podría ser no? (03:00 pm)

Len: Si nos vemos, adiós Luka te amo 3

Luka: Adiós yo también te amo ^^

Len: Adiós Miku, Adiós Kaito ^^

Miku y Kaito: Adiós ^^

_Len cuelga el teléfono._

Len: Bueno aun son las 13:30 (01:30 pm) tengo tiempo –mientras se levanta de la cama y se va hacia el baño con unas toallas-

Rin: -va saliendo de su habitación- Len, adonde vas?

Len: Al baño? –le sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza-

Rin: Nii nii (hermano) adonde iras, si te bañas es porque vas a salir no?

Len: Claro, voy a salir, voy a ir con Luka, Miku y Kaito a la piscina que esta a unas cuadras.

Rin: Ahh… Nii nii yo también quiero ir –le pone ojitos tiernos y sollozos-

Len: Quieres ir? –le observa los ojos y le sonríe- claro ven conmigo ^^

Rin: *o* Te quiero Nii nii! –lo abraza y rápidamente se va a su pieza a buscar traje de baño y cosas para llevar-

Len fue a la ducha y se baño normalmente, mientras Rin estaba en su habitación.

Rin: Haber… veamos… bikini (traje de baño) acá esta! –toma la prenda en sus manos, un bikini blanco con flores naranjas- muy bien! Emm… bloqueador… -lo hecha en su bolso- dinero… -lo hecha- que mas?

Len: Rin puedes entrar, ya termine! –grita mientras salía de la ducha-

Rin: Esta bien! –toma sus toallas y se va a duchar-

_**Mientras Luka…**_

Luka: Bueno ya tengo todo listo, esperare a Miku y Kaito que no tardaran en llegar –mira su reloj y ve que son las 02:30- aun queda tiempo :/ veré como estoy –se va al espejo y se saca el hermoso vestido blando quedando en su bikini color negro- o me pongo el otro… -en eso tocan el timbre- Ya voy! –se pone rápidamente el vestido y abre-

Miku: Hola Luka, estas lista?

Luka: Si pero aun no es la hora, porque llegaste tan temprano?

Miku: Buu… es que no se que bikini ponerme! –le muestra las dos prendas de vestir, una rosada y una celeste-

Luka: Bueno entra - le toma la mano y entran a su habitación-

Miku: Tú cual crees?

Luka: mm… creo que se te vería muy bien el celeste –le sonríe-

Miku: Tú crees? Bueno! Me pondré este con este vestido-le muestra un vestido azul-

Luka: Te queda muy bien ^^

En eso tocan el timbre-

Luka: Ya vengo Miku –se va hacia la puerta y abre-

Kaito: Hola Luka, llegue un poco antes para no llegar atrasados –le muestra el reloj que marcaba las 02:55-

Luka: D: ya estamos atrasados! Llegaste 5 minutos antes!

Kaito: En serio? D: -mira su reloj- vaya…

Luka: -se va corriendo a la habitación y toma su bolso y llaves- Vamos Miku!

Miku: Ya estoy lista vamos! –toma su bolso-

_**Luka, Miku y Kaito iban en camino hacia la piscina mientras Rin y Len…**_

Len: Rin vamos a llegar tarde…

Rin: Ya estoy! –sale de la habitación con su bolso, llevaba puesto un pantalón corto con unas sandalias, mas una polera color amarillo-

Len: Vamos ^^ -le sonríe y sale de la casa seguido por Rin-

_Luka, Miku y Kaito estaban sentados a la orilla de la piscina en el pasto, conversando mientras Kaito abrazaba tiernamente a Miku._

Len: Luka! –va corriendo hacia ella seguido por Rin-

Luka: Len! –se levanta para recibirlo-

Len va corriendo a toda velocidad, y se tropieza y cae de boca al piso Dx (Muajajaa).

Luka: Len O_O –se va hacia el y sustenta su cabeza en sus piernas mientras el empezaba a reaccionar-

Len: Auuch… -mientras se sobaba la nariz-

Luka: -le sonríe y le acaricia el rostro-

Len: Luka… -se sonroja- que linda te ves hoy

Luka: Graciias… -se sonroja-

Rin: Nii nii que te paso? –mientras se reía-

Len: Rin no seas mala u.u

Luka: Rin Hola! Como estas?

Rin: -se sorprende un poco- Hola Luka! ^^ estoy bien… perdona por venir sin avisar.

Luka: No te preocupes, entre más somos será mas divertido –le sonríe y ayuda a Len a pararse- Eres mi cuñada no es así?

Rin: Aww! Kawaaii! Tengo cuñada! –mientras abraza a Luka-

Luka: También serás mi amiga ^^ -le corresponde el abrazo-

Len: O_O

Luka y Rin: -le sonríen maliciosamente-

Len: O no, las dos locas se unieron D:

Luka y Rin: le sonríen y se fueron a donde estaban los demás

Miku: Hola Rin ^^

Kaito: Holaa –mientras comía helado-

Rin: Hola chicos ^^

_(notas: Rin ya se ha olvidado completamente de Kaito, claro aun le parece un chico sexy *¬* ¿Quién no? :O!)_

Luka: Miku, Rin vamos a la piscina! –mientras se sacaba su vestido y lucia su bikini negro-

Len: *¬* -babea-

Miku: Si! –se saca su vestido y luce su bikini celeste-

Kaito: O_O -se desmaya con hemorragia nasal :o –

Len: -aun mirando a Luka con ojos de *-* mientras le salía sangre por la nariz sin darse cuenta-

Rin: Len? Pervertido! –le pega en la cabeza, aun no saliendo de su trace Len cae de lado con la misma mirada de baboso xD-

Luka: O_O, bueno… vamos Rin –le toma la mano a Rin y a Miku, y se fueron dirección a la piscina-

Luka se tiro un piquero, Miku entrando a la piscina lentamente, probando con su pie la temperatura del agua-

Rin: Vamos Miku! –mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Miku-

En eso Rin choca con un chico con lentes de sol, los cuales se cayeron al chocar con ella.

Rin: Gomen… Kaito? –mira al chico idéntico a Kaito, con una diferencia, en el sol se podía apreciar la roja cabellera del chico que hacia juego con sus ojos carmesí-

Chico x: Que? Conoces a mi primo? Dx esta acá? O no! –mientras hacia pucheros, Rin lo miraba sonrojada- Gomen… fue mi culpa disculpa hermosa ^^ -le sonríe y se levanta para tomarle la mano para ayudarla a levantar-

Rin: G-gracias… como te llamas? –sonrojada-

Chico x: Pronto lo sabrás preciosa –le guiña un ojo y se va-

Rin quedo pasmada en ese lugar, mirando como el chico se iba.

Luka: Rin? –mientras acababa de tirar a Miku al agua-

Rin: Ahh? Etto… ya voy!

Rin se tira un excelente piquero.

_**Len y Kaito… Dx**_

Los dos estaban sentados mirándose fijamente sin pestañar.

Len: Yo te ganare…

Kaito: Eso crees? Ja! –se ríe-

Len: Estas muerto! ¬¬

Se miraban y se miraban… ninguno cedía al otro…

Kaito: Ahhh! No lo soporto! Me duelen! –se soba los ojos-

Len: Jajaja! Gane la quemada de ojos! –sonreía y celebraba mientras Kaito lloraba-

En el momento de gloria de Len, le cae una pelota de playa en la cabeza, y hace que Len se torciera.

Len: Oye! ¬¬ -miraba en dirección de donde venia la pelota-

Gakupo: Ahh… pero si es el cabeza de plátano que me robo a la hermosa chica de pelo rosa *o*

Len: Hablas de Luka? ¬¬ no te acerques a ella ¬¬

Gakupo: -empieza a mirar por todos lados buscando a Luka, hasta que la encontró en la piscina- Que bella y sexy se ve! *o* -mientras miraba a Luka con cara de baboso (la de Len y Kaito hace unos minutos xD)

Len: No la mires así! –lo apunta con el entrecejo fruncido-

Gakupo: Cállate ¬¬ -mientras iba corriendo hacia Luka- Luka!

Len: Ni se te acurra! –se lanza sobre el-

Luka sintió que la llamaban y vio hacia atrás y no vio nada a si que no le tomo importancia-

Len: No te le vuelvas a acercar! Dx -mientras lo golpeaba en el suelo-

Gakupo: Tu no me dices que hacer!

Kaito: Len te ayudo?

Len: Te lo agradecería!

Kaito y Len tomaron a Gakupo de pies y manos.

Gakupo: Esperen que van a hacer D:!

Kaito y Len le sonrieron malvadamente y lo en cerraron en el baño-

Len: Sabes Kaito… me caes bien –le sonríe-

Kaito: A mi también, quizás la idea de Luka no fue tan mala –le sonríe-

Len: Claro pero no te me acerques mucho no soy gay ¬¬

Kaito: ¬¬ Pero no dejas de ser shota!, y no soy gay ¬¬

Len: Deja de llamarme Shota! ¬¬

Kaito: Lo hare si me compras un helado *o*

Len: Aaa –suspira- bueno vamos…

Len compro un helado para todos.

_**Narra Rin:**_

Fue un día muy entretenido, Hice nuevas amigas, me divertí mucho con Luka y Miku, En pocos días volveremos de nuevo al colegio, estaré con ellas y hare que se lleven bien con Meiko… pues no lo se Meiko es muy mala con todos Dx.

Aun me tiene intrigada ese hermoso chico, ¿Primo de Kaito? Con razón se parecen tanto pero… no entiendo porque me dijo que pronto sabré su nombre? Lo conoceré? Pasara algo este nuevo semestre escolar? No lo se…

Para eso Lean la siguiente temporada de Top of true love, de su creadora DebyCross.

Nos vemos en el próximo fanfiction!

* * *

Bueno debia hacer algo mientras pensaba en la segunda temporada xD

A si que pense en una pequeña ova, para refrescar mi memoria.

He tenido algunos problemas por eso mismo no he podido escribir u.u

Estaba pensando en hacer projectos con:

~Lizzie y Ciel - Kuroshitsuji

~Alice y Oz -pandota hearts-

~Alice y gilbert (si parece raro xD) -pandora hearts-

ahy vere que podre hacer xD

**¿Me dejaras un review? OwO**

**Gracias por leer!  
**


End file.
